


not safe for work

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this as, IDW Memelord, because that's kinda it, nsfw as in standing on a spinny desk chair, nsfw but not actual nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “I didn’t even know youhadan office though. How dull.”“Technically I don’t.”“Don’t what?”“Have an office.”“That doesn’t make sense.”





	not safe for work

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt requested by and featuring @photobombingcryptid's OC Memelord. Not beta read.

“Listen, Memelord--I’m always good for getting into various compromising and possibly dangerous situations, but this is just--”

“Shut up, you’re going to make me fall.”

Ironhide deactivates his optics with a sigh, rubbing his faceplates.  _ Figures _ , the one day he tries to do  _ actual desk work _ someone comes around and brushes everything to the floor -  _ quite literally _ . Figures that it’s  _ Memelord _ . Why is Ironhide surprised anymore?

Oh wait, he  _ isn’t _ .

He reactivates his optics, coming face-to-face with Memelord’s crotch.

“Like the view?”

“I am going to push you off of that damn chair.”

“You wouldn’t,” Memelord retorts, his balance wavering a little. The shift in weight causes the chair to slowly begin to spin. Looking up to Memelord’s face, Ironhide arches an optic ridge. Memelord pauses, then amends with, “Alright, you probably would.”

Ironhide gives an exasperated huff. Leaning away from the chair and the ridiculous mech standing on its armrests, he sits on the edge of the desk and crosses his arms. For a few moments he just watches as Memelord windmills his arm, trying to stay standing, before sighing again and glancing to the side of the desk where his stuff had been swept to the floor. Nothing’s broken, thankfully, but  _ still _ .

He looks back up to Memelord.

“So... do you have a reason for barging in unannounced or did you really just come here to do things that really are  _ not _ considered safe for a work environment?”

“Hey, at least I didn’t barge into your workshop.” More windmilling. The temptation to push him is getting stronger and stronger by the moment. “I didn’t even know you  _ had _ an office though. How dull.”

“Technically I don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Have an office.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Memelord hums, almost sounding thoughtful.

“Honestly I don’t even remember at this point.” He shrugs. “If I  _ did _ have another reason I guess it wasn’t that important.”

Ironhide waits until the back of the chair is facing him to raise his pede and give the chair a small shove. Just enough to unbalance Memelord and send him toppling to the floor with a yelp. Looking down at him Ironhide smirks.

“Like the view?”


End file.
